Romeo y Julieta al estilo fullmetal
by suiru-xan
Summary: edxwin.... ............. decision septimo capitulo
1. Recuerdo que

**Romeo y Julieta al estilo fullmetal 鋼の錬金術師**

(edxwin) Dos jóvenes se verán envuelto en una confrontación de sus padres, pero esto no detendrá sus sentimientos que sienten uno del otro………. es casi parecido al que esta en la obra de shakespeare (jaja le robe la idea) claro con unas modificaciones mías

Romeo como edward elric, es un joven de 19 años de edad (con la misma personalidad de la serie)

Julieta como winry, una joven de 17 años ( misma personalidad que el de la serie)

Alphonse Heiderich, joven de 19 años enamorado de Julieta, ósea winry, pero se dará cuenta de que tiene un rival.

Roy mustang, mejor amigo de edward.

_Y otros personajes que Irán apareciendo de acuerdo a como transcurra la historia _

**Capitulo 1 – recuerdo que………**

-----------------------flash back-------------------------

- **Sin duda alguna la alquimia y la medicina no combinan** _se escucho la voz adulta del doctor _

- **Es algo absurdo lo que dices** _reclamaba arduamente la voz de una persona de mediana edad_

**_- _La alquimia solo trae desgracia, y tú que te has vuelto en un alquimista estatal eres solo un perro de los militares. Ellos solamente te utilizan para sus propios beneficios.**

**- Esos solo son pensamientos erróneos que la gente ha estado creyendo, es verdad la alquimia trae desgracia, sufrimiento pero no pueden entender que sirve también para ayudar**

**- Si piensas de esa manera será mejor que……….**

**- ¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?** _Pregunto la señora de la casa quien regresaba de hacer las compras con su pequeña hija de apenas 5 años y acompañada con su vecina Trisha y su hijo de unos 7 años de edad._

**- Sara de ahora en adelante los Elric y los Rockbell cortaran todo lazo de amistad** _respondió tajantemente a la pregunta de su esposa_

**- Con que seguirás actuando de esa manera** _dijo hohenheim _

**- Pero Urey no puedes hablar así los Elric son nuestros mejores amigos que hemos tenido desde que nos mudamos a este pueblo** _respondió Sara _

**_- _Pues ahora ya no lo son.**

_Hohenheim se dirigió hacia su esposa, dispuso su mirada a su menor hijo y diciéndole _

- **Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablarte con uno de los rockbell en especial con su hija**

- **Pero papa **

- **Nada de peros, te lo prohíbo rotundamente si eres un Elric seguro que cumplirás con tu promesa y eso también va para ti Trisha **

Ante todo esto Urey, el padre de la pequeña la tomo de los brazos tratando de retenerla para alejarla del hijo de los elric mientras que estos se alejaban de la casa de los rockbell para nunca más volver

Ambos pequeños cruzaron sus miradas por última vez sin entender lo que sucedía

-------------------fin del flash back----------------

**- Winry será mejor que ya te levantes, es hora de desayunar** _dijo la madre_

**- ya casi estoy lista mama, enseguida bajo **

Winry ante el sueño que tuvo anoche estaba muy confundida, solo podía divisar una figura de un pequeño que tan solo pensar en el le traía calma, pero lo malo era que no sabia exactamente quien era.

**- Winry¿winry?…….¡winry!!!!! **_grito una anciana_

**- A lo siento abuela no te escuche **

**- Será mejor que tomes ya tu desayuno porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, recuerda que hoy es el festival de Rizenbul **(me pregunto que es lo que pensara) _se pregunto la anciana para sus adentros_

Winry ante la intriga de no poder recordar quien era ese pequeño hizo que cada vez más y más se interesara por ello. Y haría lo posible por averiguarlo.

- **¡winry! Aun sigues pensando, **_dijo la abuela preocupada_** veo que no tomaras tu desayuno, si no es así será mejor que compres esto para el festival de esta noche**

**- ah... si, si abuela enseguida, **_contesto la nieta _**abuela… alguna vez…**

**- te sucede algo winry** _cortando las palabras que iba a decir su nieta_

**- no, es solo que recuerdo que cuando niña jugaba con "alguien", no recuerdo exactamente quien era, pero su nombre creo que era ed...**

**- bueno basta de recuerdos, será mejor que ya vayas a comprar lo que te encargue **_dijo cortando de nuevo las palabras de su nieta, ya que tenia el presentimiento de lo que iba a decir_

_- _**si**_ respondió _**ya regreso**

Mientras tanto………

Un joven de cabellos dorados de apenas unos 19 años se dirigía asu casa

**- por fin he vuelto después de tanto tiempo** _se dijo para sus adentros_

Miro para todos los lados, pero su mirada solo se dirigió a algo o mejor dicho a alguien. Observo detenidamente como una joven de cabellos rubios, de ojos azules, con un vestido del color blanco como las nubes, en la cual para su sorpresa pasó por su lado

**_Pero por que se me hace tan conocida esa mujer_** _se decía para si mismo _

Al parecer la joven se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por aquel chico, que no dudo en mirarle fijamente.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que el desvió su mirada mientras que ella proseguía con su camino sin mirar atrás y preguntándose _**¿Quién era el¿Acaso ya lo había visto? **Se decía sin tener respuestas a sus preguntas_

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, aunque es la 1º era vez q escribo un fanfic… les estaré pasando la continuación después de tres días o cuando me venga la inspiración de escribir 

Notas de la autora

¿Recordara winry quien era ese chico? que el ed recordara quien era ella?

¿Qué sucederá en el festival?

¿Se entablara una nueva amistad?

Eso esta por verse o mejor dicho por escribirse y que me perdone shakespeare por haberle robado su idea de la obra (aunque no creo q me diga nada) jajá


	2. noche de fiesta

Muchas gracias a **Nekito-chan y Maria elric** por haberme enviado los primero reviews, aunque no son muchos reviews pero la intención es lo que cuenta y es valioso para mi.

En este cap. Se dispone una fiesta en rizenbull que es muy común en cada año, lo que tiene en particular este festival es que es de disfraces y ustedes ya se imaginaran la vestimenta que tendrán los protagonistas de Romeo y Julieta. Además un mano misteriosa

Pueda ser que intervenga yo, con solo este signo se darán cuenta /

**Capitulo 2 - Noche de fiesta **

_(Ya estoy en casa, después de todo este tiempo he vuelto aunque no ha habido tantos cambios) _/ resulta que ed había estado ausente por un largo largo tiempo y no es un mes o dos que digamos es aprox. 5 a 6 años/

En medio de una pradera se pudo divisar una casa y al parecer estaba todo tranquilo, eso fue lo que preocupo más al joven quien se dirigía con rapidez hacia su vivienda.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando de pronto escucho un fuerte sonido que provenía de la parte de atrás de la casa. Se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar donde provenía aquel sonido y para su sorpresa se encontró con una mujer en el piso.

**- ¿Mama? **_Dijo el joven mientras se dirigía a darle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse_

**- ¿Ed… hijo mió eres tu? **_Dijo la madre mientras abrazaba a su hijo y soltaba unas lágrimas _

**- No llores, ya estoy aquí madre **_correspondiéndole al abrazo_** ¿pero que es lo que paso aquí? ¿Por que estabas en el suelo? **

**- Es que hoy es el festival de rizenbull y… pensaba en sacar algunas cosas viejas y limpiar y… de casualidad tropecé con esas cajas tiradas **

**- Y por que no te ayudo mi padre** _frunciendo el ceño _**¿en donde esta el ahora? **_Dijo mientras ayudaba a recoger las cosas tiradas_

**- El… aun no regresa** _respondió _**tuvo que hacer algunas misiones nuevas **/había pasado 3 meses que no regresaba/

**- Pensé que su trabajo ya había terminado después de que yo me convertí en alquimista nacional **

**- Al parecer el estado sigue necesitando de su ayuda **

**- Ya veo **(_pues no lo voy a permitir, tanto como padre e hijo quieren que juegue su mismo jueguito el estado pero esto ya se acabo) se dijo a si mismo _

**- ¿Ed cuanto tiempo te quedaras?** _pregunto con tristeza _

**- Me quedare el tiempo que sea necesario madre, no te volveré a dejar sola **_le respondió con una sonrisa, en la cual hizo cambiar la expresión de su madre _

**- Entonces es momento de que vayas a alistarte para esta noche **

**- ¿?**

**- Recuerda que hoy es el festival y me tendrás que acompañar **

Ed al ver la cara de felicidad de su madre no pudo negarse

**- Esta bien, pero antes quisiera probar tu deliciosa comida que he extrañado en mucho tiempo.**

**- De acuerdo, hoy preparare tu comida preferida pero antes prométeme que te tomaras todo un vaso de leche**

El tan solo escuchar la palabra "leche" hizo que ed se estremeciera por completo

**- di…jistes le…che** _respondió con cara de espanto _

**- Si, por lo que veo no has estado alimentándote bien **

**- pero madre **

**- nada de peros jovencito, mientras estés acá comerás como debe ser **

**- que remedio **_respondió con desgano_

Después de haber realizado todas las compras, winry se dirigió a su casa donde le esperaban aun mas trabajo.

**- ¡Ya regrese abuela! **

**- Ya veo, comprantes lo que te encargue**

**- Si **_dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro_

**- Bueno entonces es hora de empezar**

**- Empezar que abuela ¿?**

**- Tienes que alistarte para esta noche **

**- Pero abuela no tengo ganas de ir a ese festival…… además no tengo que ponerme **

**- Tú no te preocupes por eso que yo me encargo**

**- Ah…** _dio un leve suspiro _**abuela por cierto donde están mis padres no los he visto desde esta mañana**

**- Ellos tuvieron que resolver un asunto **_contesto un poco angustiada_

**_Me pregunto que tipo de asunto será_** _pensó la joven_ / ni te imaginas lo que es /

////////////////////////// **Ya en la noche** ////////////////////////

La tarde había transcurrido de manera rápida y ya los preparativos del festival estaban listos. Se podía escuchar la música de fondo, la gente del pueblo festejaba acompañado de sus parejas y la inmensidad de comida que había.

**- ¿winry? Ya estas lista** _pregunto la madre a su hija quien permanecía esta en su cuarto _

**- Si mama enseguida bajo **

La madre al escuchar la voz de tristeza de su hija no dudo en entrar a ver lo que sucedía, al entrar noto que su hija estaba muy pensativa algo no común en ella, ya que en la mañana también la había notado algo rara.

**- ¿winry… te sucede algo hija? ** _Viéndola sentada en la cama _

**- no… nada mama **_respondiéndole con una sonrisa falsa_

**- acaso es algo que no le puedes contar a tu madre **_dijo con una cara que demostraba angustia por parte de la madre_

**- No es eso…. Es solo que… hay algo que me tiene muy inquieta desde anoche **

**- ¿Anoche?**

**- Es que no me he podido quitar de la cabeza la imagen de aquel chico que aun no puedo recordar con exactitud, pero cuando pienso en el me trae mucha alegría pero a la vez tristeza. Es algo que no puedo explicar y por ello me siento muy confundida… ya se que es algo absurdo pero…. **

Enseguida las palabras de la joven fueron interrumpidas por el abrazo calido que le brindaba su madre. Ella sabia exactamente lo que sucedía /debido a que winry y edward eran muy unidos desde pequeños y habían creado como una especie de lazo pero cuando ese lazo se rompió ambos sintieron que algo les faltaba, es casi igual cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela/.

**- No te preocupes mi pequeña** _contesto con lágrimas en sus ojos_

**- ¿Mama...? **

**- Todo se solucionara al final **

**- ¿Mama…..por que estas llorando? **

**- Tu madre se ha vuelto muy sentimental en estos últimos años… me he dado cuenta que ya no eres una pequeña… que estas creciendo y que pronto ya no necesitaras mas de mi ayuda**

**- Mama yo seré siempre tu pequeña** _le dijo abrazándola con mas fuerza _

Luego el ambiente de madre e hija fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

**- Ya es momento de que bajen** _era la voz de Urey, el doctor_ **tenemos que irnos** _contesto el padre ante la demora de las dos mujeres. _

////////////////////////// **Ya en la fiesta **/////////////////////////

Se pudo divisar un sin numero de personas que celebraban. La familia Rockbell disfrutaba del momento pero no su pequeña hija, ella no se sentía augusta en aquella celebración que compartían las demás gente.

En otro lugar no muy lejano de ahí los Elric o mejor dicho la madre e hijo compartían un momento en familia por decirlo así ya que faltaba un miembro más, disfrutaban de la ocasión en especial la madre ya que estaba feliz al estar al lado de su hijo, el por su parte no pudo negar que la estaba pasando bien pero el también no se sentía augusto en la celebración.

Volviendo con los Rockbell, la única hija había decidido que mejor era pasar un momento a solas por lo que opto alejarse de sus padres sin que estos se den cuenta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Me pregunto por que habrá mucho movimiento en el pueblo…. ¿?**se pregunto así mismo un viajero que pasaba por el lugar _**espera que día es hoy... **_(Puso una expresión de tratando de recordar algo)_** – Es verdad… como pude olvidarlo - de seguro que deben estar ahí**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En medio de la multitud sin darse cuenta los Elric y los Rockbell estaban a unos escasos centímetros de encontrarse. / Pues si mis lectores y llego el momento en que se encontraron/

El padre de la familia, Urey, pudo notar la presencia de Trisha que al parecer esta no se había dado cuenta que iban directamente hacia los rockbell. / En este caso el orgullo de urey fue mucho mas fuerte ya que pensaba que no tenia por que desviar camino solo para no pasar por el lado de uno de los elric/y así fue como lo hizo/.

**- hola trisha** _respondió amablemente Sara_ / ambas madres eran muy amigas antes de que hubiera el pleito/

**- hola Sara** _respondió con la misma amabilidad _

**- Sara que te he dicho **_dijo el padre con una mirada desafiante__hacia su esposa _**no ves que ella es una Elric **

Este comentario fue que amargara notablemente a edward quien se puso delante de su madre

**- No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi madre**

**- Tu madre – Oh... Ya veo con que ya estas de regreso – **_contesto mirando para el lado de los Elric_** al parecer tu padre no esta… oh acaso no es tan valiente como para defender a su familia **

Edward estaba furioso, no porque hablara mal de su padre sino porque lo consideraban insignificante como para proteger a su madre. Ante todo esto edward dando una expresión de enojo y cerrando sus puños como para propinarle una golpiza al señor aunque eso significara una falta de respeto, pero no permitiría que siguiera hablando así, muy lentamente levanto su puño, pero fue interrumpido por una mano más grande que lo sujetaba.

Edward se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y resulta que era….

Lamento haberlo dejado así en stock, es que mi perro vino y me interrumpió y ya me olvide lo que iba a escribir. Pero no desesperen pronto se me vendrá de nuevo la inspiración. Además no tardo demasiado en escribir este fanfiction.


	3. Reencuentros y recuerdos imborrables

Bueno esta vez no tendré ninguna interrupción debido a que ya encerré a mi perro con candado (gracias por el consejo **Maresk321**) jajaja…. Y estoy solita en mi casa (paz y tranquilidad) y me encuentro inspirada.

**Cap 3 – Reencuentros y recuerdos imborrables **

**- Al parecer llegue en buen momento**

Ed reconoció la voz al instante

**- Pues para mi llegas tarde, ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?** _Contesto mientras volteaba por completo para verlo de frente_

**- No nos vemos en mucho tiempo y esa es la forma de hablarle así a tu padre **

**- ja… no me hagas reír a quien llamas padre **_frunciendo el ceño _

**- Al parecer no has cambiado nada** _dio un leve suspiro mientras soltaba la mano de su hijo_ **será mejor que regreses con tu madre a la casa y me esperen ahí… que esto me encargo****yo.**

Ed no tuvo más remedio que obedecer ya que solo lo hizo por su madre.

**- Vaya, vaya con que por fin el señor Elric decidió mostrar la cara… ¿a pasado mucho tiempo verdad? **_Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos_** y por lo que veo sigues siendo un perro de los militares **

**- Y tu sigues siendo tan egoísta** _respondió el alquimista _/me salio una rima/

**- Al parecer sigues con tu ley de ayudar a la gente utilizando la alquimia ¿no es así?... ¿o me equivoco?**

**- Pues no te equivocas, aun creo que puedo ayudar a la gente con la alquimia**

**- Pues tu mismo lo has dicho "aun crees" **_dijo sonriente_por siaca si no se han dado cuenta Urey es un experto en juego de palabras /

Hohenheim ante estas últimas palabras no tuvo remedio que quedarse callado. El estaba furioso y lo único que quería era darle una golpiza.

**- Bueno al parecer tenemos que irnos **_dijo el doctor mientras le daba la espalda al alquimista_

**- Que!!… acaso tienes miedo** _contesto con una sonrisa hohenheim_

**- No me digas que quieres empezar una pelea… – recuerda que estamos en publico y no quiero que mi esposa presencie esto.**

Urey al igual que hohenheim sabían que todo este conflicto debía terminar ya!! Ocasionando una pelea entre ambos, pero este aun guardaba la compostura y no quería causar mala impresión ante la gente.

Hohenheim sabia que el tenia razón por lo que opto en calmarse un poco.

**- Será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión** _respondió muy serenamente el alquimista y al igual que el le dio la espalda y se alejo poco a poco_

////////////////////// **En la casa de los Elric** ///////////////////////////

**- Edward será mejor que vayas en busca de tu padre - no te preocupes por mi… estaré bien **_Dijo trisha un poco preocupada, ya que sabia hasta donde podía llegar su esposo_

**- De acuerdo. **

El joven ambarino cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaría su padre, ya que aprovecharía la oportunidad para hablar con el.

**_- ¿Donde demonios se metió?_** _Pensó_ **_¿y que se ha creído para estar dándome órdenes?_**

No muy lejos de ahí pudo divisar un rió. Edward se dirigió hacia el lugar para ver si se encontraba su padre. Pudo ver la silueta de una persona, pero ed no lo podía distinguir así que se acerco mas y mas / tan en suspenso jaja /

_**- ¿De seguro que es el?... ¿A quién mas se le ocurría estar contemplando la luna a estas horas?** Se dijo así mismo _

Así que no dudo en abalanzarse ante la silueta /como queriendo asustarlo a su "supuesto" padre/ pero este tropezó con una roca que se encontraba por ahí /que oportuna roca "no se me ocurrió otra cosa"/

**- Auch…eso si que me dolió **

**- No tanto como a mí **

Se escucho una voz femenina y sin darse cuenta los dos jóvenes se encontraban cara a cara, pero ed no pudo evitar notar algo raro en el rostro de la joven. Mientras que ella no dejaba de mirar sus ojos dorados de el, de repente un sinnúmero de imágenes se le vino a la cabeza y solo distinguió la silueta de un pequeño que tenia los mismos ojos de ahora el joven que se encontraba en frente suyo.

**- Esos ojos….Tu… eres...el...** _musito la joven _

**- ¿?** _Puso una cara_ _confusa – _**yo… lo…siento **_dijo__mientras se levantaba para ofrecerle su mano _**– pensé que eras otra persona**

**- No te preocupes** _contesto sosteniendo su mano de el para poder pararse_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos cruzando miradas nuevamente, hasta que ed dio la iniciativa de hablar.

**- Disculpa… pero estabas llorando**

**- yo…** _respondió la joven mientras_ _se volteaba para poder limpiarse las lagrimas que aun quedaban_

**_- Genial y ahora por que me preocupo por ella_ **_pensó ed** pero hay algo en ella que me reconforta y siento nostalgia cuando estoy a su lado.**_

**- Acaso es la primera vez que te veo en este pueblo** _pregunto la joven tímidamente mientras se volteaba para mirarlo_

**- No lo creo, he nacido y vivido aquí con mis padres desde que tengo memoria… solo hasta que me volví en alquimista nacional a los 12 años**

**- Tú… eres un alquimista **

Esas fueron las palabras claves para que la rubia pudiera recordar algunos sucesos de su pasado. Aunque no estaba segura de sus recuerdos.

Ed noto que se había quedado en silencio la joven después de haber dicho que era un alquimista.

_**- Me pregunto si ella es… **se dijo así mismo el joven ambarino hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de la rubia_

- **Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña siempre me ponía a llorar por que me sentía sola, mis padres… estaban muy ocupados y no tenían mucho tiempo para estar conmigo** _hubo un pequeño silencio_ **claro… yo apenas tenia 5 años y no entendía el labor que mis padres realizaban para poder ayudar a la gente - así que cuando estaba triste siempre venia a este lugar ya que al oír el rió fruir me hacia que me tranquilizara, pero…poco tiempo después lo conocí, **_dijo mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro_** fuimos grandes amigos, el hacia que olvidara que me sentía sola… pero un día eso acabo, yo no entendía por que mis padres me prohibieron que lo vea **_contesto esta ultima oración_ _derramando lagrimas _**recuerdo una discusión, gritos – y ese día fue la ultima vez que lo volví a ver y mire… sus ojos por ultima vez… **

La joven rubia narro sus recuerdos mientras contemplaba el rió que estaba siendo iluminado por la luna. Edward sin embargo la escuchaba atentamente.

**- yo… lo extraño mucho… - quiero volver a verlo** _dijo derramando aun mas lagrimas_ _y_ _mirando su reflejo en el rió- _**disculpa por haberte hecho que escucharas todo esto, talvez te resulte algo tonto de lo que te he contado- además ha pasado mucho tiempo y el… de seguro ya me olvido **

Mientras que terminaba de decir estas últimas palabras se volteo muy lentamente para mirarlo fijamente y mostrarle una sonrisa falsa.

**- Es momento de que me vaya... ya se me ha hecho tarde** _dijo la joven rubia_ / esperen… esto no puede quedar así hasta que ed hable// no se impacienten/

La joven se disponía a irse; paso por el lado del muchacho, hasta que sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo.

**- Espera **_dijo ed mientras la acercaba _

Edward no dudo un segundo y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. La joven estaba atonita ante la situación

**El no te ha olvidado… winry **

La joven al escuchar su nombre supo que era el, su mejor amigo, con el que compartió momentos felices

**- Ed…ward eres tú… **

**- Yo también te he extrañado… por fin te encontré y no te volveré a dejar **

/ Ahora mis queridos lectores quiero que se imaginen la luna en lo alto, reflejada por el inmenso rió, música romántica, y en medio de todo eso a los dos jóvenes mirándose con ternura y acercando sus labios muy pero muy lentamente /

Sellaron ese momento mágico con un beso que demostraba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Ambos se quedaron así por un instante. Hasta que sintieron que el aire les faltaba y se separaron / nada dura para siempre/ para luego abrazarse con mas devoción.

Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes aunque me haya demorado mucho en hacer que esta parejita se reencontraran de nuevo.

Les deseo con todo mi corazón una **FELIZ NAVIDAD** y pásenla con sus seres queridos

**Notas de la autora**

¿Qué sucederá después de que sus padres se enteren lo sucedió? ¿Estarán de acuerdo con la relación de sus primogénitos?

Un nuevo visitante llega a rizenbull

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próxima capitulo de Romeo y Julieta al estilo fullmetal

NO SE LO PIERDAN jajajja

**P.D.:** dejen reviews por que son mi inspiración y las ganas que le pongo para seguir escribiendo


	4. Un nuevo visitante

Gomenasai gomenasai por haberme demorado en escribir este capitulo, es que he estado muy ocupada en mis clases de computación entre otras, pero bueno volviendo a la obra habrá que seguirla.

**Cáp. – 4 Un nuevo visitante**

Era una mañana muy calurosa, los rayos del sol reflejaba calidamente el rostro de la joven que se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación hasta que un sonido no muy agradable la despertó. Era el sonido de unos golpes que tocaban su puerta

**- ¡¡Winry!! Ya es hora de que despiertes **_se anuncio la abuela mientras entraba a la habitación_

La joven rubia aun se encontraba un poco soñolienta

**- ¡Winry¡Winry! **_Grito la anciana _

**- **_bostezando _**Ya abuela… ya estoy despierta **

**- Eso espero… recuerda que hoy tus padres estarán ocupados, así que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y será mejor que tomes tu desayuno **

_- asombrada_** ¿? "ocupados" "cosas que hacer" a que te refieres con eso abuela**

**- Pero que niña mas despistada** _suspiro_ **será mejor que te apresures, mientras tanto preparare tu desayuno – y date prisa que tus padres te están esperando abajo **_contesto mientras salía de la habitación dejando en duda a winry_

**- Me pregunto que cosa será **_pensativa _**ah… ya lo recuerdo de seguro será que tengo que ayudarles a mis padres en su trabajo – si!! Eso debe ser **

------------------- 9.25 AM ------------------------

Los Rockbell se encontraban tomando tranquilamente su desayuno. Hasta que Urey tomo la palabra.

**- Winry **

**- Si… padre **_temerosa_

**- ¿Donde estuviste anoche? **_Interrogo a su hija_

Winry recordó lo que sucedió con Ed la noche anterior, y sabia de antemano de que no le podía contar a su padre de lo que paso entre ellos dos ya que de seguro el se interpondría de nuevo

_- tartamudeando_** es...te ano...che… - ¿por que lo preguntas padre?**

**- Por qué llegaste muy tarde anoche y has estado actuando muy rara estos últimos días – hay algo que quieras contarme **_miro fijamente a su hija - sus ojos mostraban conmoción hacia ella _

El padre estaba muy preocupado por ella, que hizo pasar por la mente de winry de contarle lo que sucedió con Ed. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

**- No te preocupes padre estoy bien y no sucedió nada **_mostró una sonrisa_

Urey solo se inclino a levantar una ceja ya que había algo que lo inquietaba, de las palabras que dijo su hija /como se los había mencionado Urey es un experto en juego de palabras/se han dado cuenta de lo que es/al ultimo se los diré, pero mientras tanto no se inquieten por saberlo y sigan leyendo/

**- Esta bien – confiare en ti winry, se que no me defraudaras**

Esas palabras hicieron que winry se sintiera culpable, por lo que solo se digno a decir un simple "gracias papa"

**/////////////////////////////////// En la casa de los Elric ///////////////////////////////////////**

Ed se encontraba recostado en el pasto, el cielo estaba despejado que podía dejar fluir sus pensamientos tranquilamente y aclarar sus sentimientos hacia winry. Pero sabía que algo malo podía pasar, por el hecho de que sus padres se opondrían a la relación de ambos, pero no permitiría de nuevo la separación con winry así que tenía que actuar.

**- ¿Ed? Estas bien **

Se concreto la madre sentándose a su lado al ver a su hijo muy pensativo, algo que no es muy común en el.

**- Eh… si madre, solo que estoy un poco cansado.**

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos

**- Esta bien **

_- indagado_ **¿Qué esta bien madre?**

**- Esta bien que tengas secretos y que no me lo quieras contar **_contesto la madre sin denotar preocupación _**– por cierto anoche te divertiste**

_- tartamudeando _**a..noche…si si… me divertí**

Ed sabia que podía confiar en su madre, pero el hecho de contarle lo sucedió podría hacer que su madre estuviese en problemas con Hohenheim, ya que sabia que a el no le gustaba que le ocultaran algo.

**_- Será mejor que no le cuente_** _pensó ed _

**- Tengo que preparar la comida, porque tu padre no tarda en venir **

**- ¿Y adonde fue el?**

**- No lo se, solo me dijo que tenia algo que hacer y que vendría antes de la comida acompañado de alguien **_respondió esto ultimo poniéndose de pie,__para poder dirigirse a su labor._

**- ¿Que quiso decir con eso? **- - **no se por que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. **TT

-------------------------- 13.11 p.m. -------------------------

**- ¡Vaya! por fin pude terminar con lo que tenia que hacer…. Y estoy muy cansada como para poder comer. Será mejor que duerma un poco. **

Winry rendida ante el cansancio se quedo dormida, poco tiempo después de que sus padres regresaran de su trabajo, por lo que no escucho cuando estos entraron en su habitación.

**- Urey estas seguro que debemos hacer esto. **

**- Eso ya lo decidí, no permitiré que se involucre con uno de ellos. **

**- No crees que has llevado demasiado lejos esta rivalidad en contra de los Elric.**

**- Acaso has olvidado las fechorías que han cometido los alquimistas en contra de nuestro pueblo Lior… es algo que nunca voy a olvidar. **

**- Pero ellos no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió… además **

**- Además que…culpa o no ellos siguen siendo alquimistas, que en cualquier momento pueden seguir órdenes de sus superiores y destruir todo a su paso. **

Sara tuvo que resignarse de poder hacer cambiar de idea a su esposo, ya que sabía que era inútil. Se acerco al lado de su hija que aun se encontraba durmiendo, extendió su mano para poder acariciarle su cabello y darle un beso en la frente de su hija.

Urey que aun se encontraba en la habitación observo la escena de madre e hija, por lo que se acerco a donde estaban, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su esposa y diciéndole:

**- No hay de que preocuparse. **

En el fondo sabia Sara que Urey era una persona que se preocupaba por el bienestar de la familia, pero esta situación de los alquimista hacia que las decisiones de su esposo sean muy precipitadas y que podrían contraer grandes consecuencias.

**- ¿Todavía no ha llegado mi padre?**

**- Al parecer se ha tardado mucho.**

Los dos se quedaron esperando por un momento la llegada del mayor de los Elric. Por lo que Ed sin previo aviso empezó a comer.

**- Ed tenemos que esperar a tu padre. **

**- No te preocupes ya vendrá, además no puedo esperar mucho tiempo para poder seguir probando tu deliciosa comida **_contesto Ed mientras se le notaba pequeños trozos de comida alrededor y mostrandole una gran sonrisa a su madre_

Trisha solo se mantuvo a observar a su hijo, ella estaba contenta el poder ver que su hijo estuviese pasando momentos gratos al lado de su madre.

Ese momento fue interrumpido debido al sonido que la puerta emitía al abrirse y mostraba lentamente la figura de dos individuos.

**- Al parecer empezaron sin mi** _se escucho decir_

**- Es tu culpa por demorarte demasiado** _dijo Ed sin prestarle mucha atención ya que sabia de quien se trataba_

**- Siempre estas a la defensiva… ¿verdad? Ed **_se presento la segunda persona_

**_- Aguarden un minuto yo conozco esa voz_** _pensó_ mientras daba vuelta su cabeza y mirar detenidamente a la segunda persona, ya que por el destello que emitía la luz del sol en la puerta no se podía ver bien.

**- ¡TU! **_Señalo con el dedo_** ¿que haces aquí?**

**- Esa es la manera de recibir así a tus invitados** _contesto irónicamente _**tu no eres el único que necesita vacaciones así que tu padre me invito a que pasara un tiempo con ustedes**

**- Genial ahora tendré que soportarte**

**- Acaso olvidaste que soy tu mejor amigo – No me digas que ya tienes novia **_riéndose_

**- Ese no es tu asunto **_volviendo a lo suyo_ se dispuso a seguir comiendo

**- Por la manera de actuar parece que si tienes **

**- Roy será mejor que te instales en la habitación de arriba** irrumpió hohenheim e indicándole el lugar

------------------- 18.25 p.m. --------------------

El ocaso estaba por llegar, el sol se ocultaba muy lentamente mostrando sus últimos rayos del día, los prados y sus demás alrededores fueron bañados en un tono rojizo y con una mezcla de naranja que hacia parecer que el paisaje siempre se vio de un solo color.

Ahora las heladas brisas que se presentaron hicieron que la joven que se encontraba en un sueño profundo hizo que se despertara y diera un pequeño asombro por las horas que habían pasado desde que se quedo dormida.

**- Al parecer si tenía mucho sueño y también tengo hambre**

La joven se dispuso a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, ya que al parecer estaban en la sala.

**- Por fin despiertas **_dijo la anciana _

**- Así abuela es que estaba muy cansada **

**- ¿dormiste bien?** _Pregunto la madre _

**- Si, pero tengo mucha hambre**

**- Espera un poco más winry **_dijo Urey_

**- ¿? Esperar que… **

De pronto se escucho un sonido leve que provenía de la puerta.

**- Al parecer ya esta aquí **_dijo el padre _

Winry se dirigió a abrir la puerta, y noto una figura que al parecer era un joven, cubierto por una saco del color negro.

**- Lo estábamos esperando para la cena – por favor pase **_dijo el padre que se encontraba detrás de su hija_

El joven entro, mientras que winry se tornaba confundida ante la inesperada visita. Hasta que recordó que días atrás su padre le dijo que vendrían a visitarlo.

**- Winry quiero presentarte a este joven – su nombre es Alphonse y a partir de ahora será nuestro invitado**

El recién llegado se acerco ante la joven, tomando cuidadosamente la mano de ella y dándole un beso como expresión de saludo. / es un beso en la mano/

**- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Alphonse…Alphonse Heiderich**

Winry estaba sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada por el acontecimiento, ya que nadies había actuado así de esa manera con ella.

**- El gusto es mió **_respondió la joven que aun se encontraba sonrojada ante la situación_

Urey se encontraba complacido ante esta situación, mientras que Sara denotaba lo contrario.

* * *

Ahí quedo este 4to capitulo. Se dieron cuenta del juego de palabras de urey, ahora les escribiré xq, en el momento que winry dijo "-**_ No te preocupes padre estoy bien y no sucedió nada" _**ella esta dando a entender otra cosa ya que pudo haber sucedido algo o que ya sucedió ya que levantaría sospechas, ella solo debía decir que "todo esta bien"………… no se si me entendieron pero esa es la idea…… espero que les sirva de apoyo cuando van a hablar y no hagan entender otra cosa "cuiden sus palabras".

**Notas del autora**

¿Quién es ese joven¿Cual es el motivo de su visita a Rizenbull?

¿Ed se enterara¿Celos o no?

Próximo capitulo **"El asunto"**

**P.D.** No se olviden de dejar **reviews** y también quiero que me dejen algunas **criticas **para saber si les complace mi historia y si hay algunas fallas en mi fic…. no quisiera empezar mal pero sino lo hacen ya no escribiré mas… jajajjaj era solo una broma. Con reviews o no yo seguiré escribiendo

Ya se que en este cap no aparece la parejita pero les prometo que en el próximo será mas interesante


	5. El asunto

**Cap 5 - El Asunto**

La mesa estaba rodeada por manjares deliciosos, se podía apreciar los detalles que había como las servilletas, vino y un mantel blanco hecho de seda, al parecer Sara se había esforzado mucho en preparar dichos alimentos

**- Es momento de la cena **_interrumpió Urey_

Ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a sentarse para poder comer. Urey mientras tanto guió a Alphonse a que sentara junto a Winry por lo que ella se noto un poco inquieta.

Hubo mucho silencio en el transcurso de la cena por lo que Urey comenzó la conversación.

**- Y como estuvo su viaje joven Heiderich **

**- Dejemos aun lado las formalidades y llámeme solo Alphonse ya que me hace sentir que aun sigo trabajando en central **

**- Espero que su estancia en Rizenbull sea de su agrado**

**- Ya lo creo** _dijo Al mientras miraba fijamente a Winry _**estoy seguro que me gustara este lugar**

Ya al terminar la cena el mayor de los Rockbell tomo la palabra para hacer un brindis.

**- Este brindis es por nuestro invitado y por los sucesos nuevos que ha de pasar**

Esto último hizo que la inquietud de la joven se estremeciera cada vez más.

Ya terminada la reunión Urey invito a que Al se quedara esta noche en su casa, debido a que era muy tarde.

**- Winry, guía Alphonse a la habitación de huésped **

**- Esta bien** _asintiendo la cabeza_

Ya en los pasillos de la casa, Winry se tornaba cada vez más nerviosa.

**- Espero que descanse bien esta noche **_contesto winry antes de salir de la habitación del invitado_

La joven se disponía a retirarse, pero Al no dudo un momento y la tomo de la mano nuevamente, winry pensó que volvería a besar su mano, pero no fue así. El la acerco cada vez mas, por lo que le dispuso a darle un beso, pero esta vez fue en la mejilla. / Y la próxima en donde será/

**- Hasta mañana **_fue lo único que dijo, dejando a winry sorprendida y a la vez confundida_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Había pasado varias horas de aquel acontecimiento que no dejaba que la rubia pudiera dormir tranquilamente. Se tocaba la mejilla, aun podía sentir la calidez de aquel beso.

Necesitaba despejar sus pensamientos por lo que se paro de su cama para dirigirse a su balcón / igual que en la obra/, la enorme luna alumbraba el enorme paisaje, ningún alma viviente se podía distinguir, el viento que soplaba hizo aclarar sus pensamientos por lo que se sintió mas tranquila.

**- Ahora me siento mejor **

**- Winry **_se escucho_

Winry trataba de encontrar aquella voz, unos sonidos por los arbustos hizo que tomara su atención, la figura de un sujeto apareció.

**- ¿Ed…ward? ¿Eres tú? **_Dijo temerosa_

**- ¿Te asuste? **_Saliendo de su escondite y dejándose mostrar_

**- No, es solo que no esperaba tu visita a altas horas de la noche **

**- Es muy riesgoso que nos encontremos en las mañanas - pe...ro no resistía el no poder verte**

**- Yo también quería verte **

Lo único que dividía a estos dos amantes era la distancia, pero eso no duro mucho tiempo ya que Ed no vacilo y subió a donde se encontraba winry, era muy hábil ya que había tenido un arduo entrenamiento como alquimista así que no tuvo problemas en escalar.

Ed aprisiono a winry con sus brazos, no quería dejarla, ese momento duro una eternidad para ambos, pero la alondra que anunciaba la mañana era señal de su adiós.

**- Será mejor que te vayas – o sino mis padres se darán cuenta que estuviste aquí **

**- Esta bien… pero… no si antes hacer esto**

Ed Tomo desprevenida a Winry y la acerco hacia si para luego darle un beso. Ella accedió a su afecto, para luego dejarlo ir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la mañana cuando todos se encontraban despiertos, se disponían a realizar sus labores.

**- Winry necesito que le muestres a Alphonse la ciudad y encontrar un lugar donde pueda hospedarse **_ordeno el padre_

**- De acuerdo** _puedo aprovechar esta oportunidad para poder ver a Ed - pensó_

Dos jóvenes se encontraban conversando en el camino que daba a la ciudad.

**- ¿Y cuando conoceré a la mujer que hace que te desveles?**

**- ¿Por que dices eso? **

**- Ayer note que estabas muy inquieto y al parecer fuiste a verla muy… pero muy... de noche **_le contesto mostrándole un rostro lleno de picardía_

**- Eso no te incumbe** _respondió avergonzado, adelantando su paso_

_- se rió_

**- Es verdad Roy… te he querido preguntar esto ¿cual es el motivo de tu estancia en Rizenbull? ¿Creí que tenías mucho trabajo en Central?**

Al no escuchar respuesta de su amigo se torno a ver que era lo que ocurría y al parecer su mirada de Roy se dirigió a una dirección o mejor dicho a una persona.

**- ¿Qué es lo que miras?**

**- Shh…** _lo callo y tratando de ocultarse para no ser visto_

Ed dirigió su mirada al sujeto visto por Roy, estaba acompañado de una joven, pero no se podía percibir de quien era debido a que estaba de espaldas.

**- ¿Quién es el?** _Pregunto _

**- Su nombre es Alphonse Heiderich**

**- Con que el es el famoso Heiderich o mejor dicho jefe de la organización NC**

**- Así es **

**- Pero no me explico que esta haciendo en Rizenbull**

**- Me informaron que esta aquí por motivos de trabajos **

**- ¿Te informaron?** _Preguntó extrañado_

**- Mi misión es vigilar todos sus movimientos **

Ambos jóvenes no se habían percatado que estaban siendo vistos por lo que siguieron su camino pasando por de lado de Ed y Roy

**- La mujer quien lo acompaña es muy linda… me pregunto si es su novia**

**- Es...es... Winry** _murmuro_

**- ¿? ¿Acaso la conoces? – No me digas que es… ella**

**- Primero lo herviré, después lo torturare y luego lo cortare en picadillos **_contesto de manera furiosa _

Roy trataba de detenerlo pero los celos de Ed fueron más fuertes.

**- Espera… Ed o nos verán **

**- No me importa **

**- ¡Controla tus celos!** _Dándole un golpe en la cabeza_

**- ¡Auch!** _Se quejo_ **No tenías que hacer eso **

**- Era necesario – primero hay que ver hacia donde se dirigen de seguro la llevara a su casa **

Lo siguieron hasta un enorme edificio, al parecer era donde se dirigían, en lo alto decía la palabra "HOTEL"

**- Bueno… este no era precisamente el lugar… pero en fin – Si que es rápido con las chicas **_contesto Roy_

**- Ahora si lo mato**

Ed salio corriendo de su escondite hasta llegar a la entrada pero fue detenido, estaba siendo sujetado por el cabello, Roy lo tenia agarrado de su trenza.

**- Aguarda un segundo no vayas a interrumpir…mejor dicho no vayas a hacer un gran alboroto **

**- ¡Alboroto es lo que le voy hacer a el!**

**- Detente, no hay que apresurar las cosas – hay que esperar…. **

**- ¡Esperar que! **_interrumpió _

**- Vamos a esperar unos minutos – si vemos que se tardan mucho entramos **

Sin más que decir Ed solo se quedo a esperar, en su mente solo tenia pensamientos de odio hacia Alphonse.

La atmósfera se sentía muy pesada, ya habían pasado algunos minutos y al parecer aun no salían del hotel, Ed se impacientaba cada vez más, juntaba sus puños como señal de querer golpear; Roy solo lo observaba y a la vez se reía por la actitud que tomaba su amigo ya que nunca lo había visto así.

**- ¡Basta! ya no puedo esperar más – voy a entrar **_golpeando su puño junto la pared_

Roy ya no podía detenerlo, era imposible enfrentarse a alguien segado por los celos _pensó _

Pero muy lentamente la puerta de la entrada del hotel se abrió dejando a la vista a los dos jóvenes que se habían retrasado.

Ambos espías se ocultaron rápidamente.

**- Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa** _dijo la recién salida_

**- Pero aun es muy temprano**

**- Es.. que… tengo cosas que hacer **

**- Antes de que te vayas me acompañarías a un lugar que sea tranquilo y despejado – no te tomare mucho tiempo, es solo que el estar trabajando en central me ha puesto muy perturbado **_mostrándole una tierna sonrisa _

Winry al principio no quería, pero luego lo comprendió, talvez el estar lejos de todo lo que te aburre, de todo lo que tienes que hacer le haría sentirse bien _pensó_

**- Esta bien – te llevare al lugar donde me hace sentir bien **_le sonrió con la misma gentileza que el le mostraba_

Las cristalinas aguas podían dejar ver las siluetas de los jóvenes.

**- Que hermoso lugar**

**- Me alegra que te haya sentir bien**

**- Eso no es lo único que me hace sentir bien**

**- No comprendo ¿?**

**- Lo que trato de decir es que… que… **_tomando delicadamente las manos de su acompañante y quedándose en silencio_

**-------- En un lugar oculto ---------**

**- Esto no lo soporto mas - esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso **_se escucho la voz de Ed muy enfadado_

**- ¿Que es lo que vas hacer? **_Pregunto con preocupación roy_

**- Lo que vaya hacer no me importa **_acercándose muy pausadamente_

----------------------------------------------

**- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?**

**- ¿Sabes cual es el motivo de mi llegada a Rizenbull? **

**- No**

**- Voy a desposarte **_acercándose muy lentamente a sus labios_

Esa noticia fue un impacto profundo para Winry, dejándola en conmoción pero no solo a ella, alguien más había escuchado

**- Pero… eso no puede ser **

**- Al principio no quería comprometerme con alguien que no conocía, pero… después de conocerte eso cambio – ahora se que eres la persona indicada**

**- Pe..ro por…que** _tartamudeando_

**- Un día tus padres se presentaron ante los míos, proponiendo a que desposara a su única hija – es por eso que estoy aquí **

**- ¿Y porque aceptaron rápido esa propuesta tus padres?**

**- Al parecer Urey; tu padre; les había salvado la vida en la guerra que hubo en contra de los militares en Lior – y estaban en deuda – ahora no quiero que te separes de mi, yo te daré todo lo que quieras, te haré la mujer mas feliz de este mundo **/ todos dicen lo mismo/

**- Pero… yo no se que pueda darte** _se volteo y tratando de contener sus lagrimas _

**- ¿Acaso amas a otra persona? **_Se puso detrás de ella y obligándola a que se volteara_

Winry solo se echo a llorar y desapareciendo de la vista de Alphonse

Una persona había escuchado todo, era Ed que se había quedado aturdido a lo que había oído.

**Notas de la autora**

¿Qué pasara después?

Esta vez voy a dejar que ustedes elijan: ¿cual de las siguientes escenas quieren que aparezcan en el próximo episodio?

- Romance ♥

- Celos §

- Traición &

- Separación ↔

- Peleas ♂ x ♂

Y si a ustedes se les ocurre algo mas me lo hacen saber, pero que sea rápido para poder seguirla

Próximo capitulo: **En proceso TT**

"**ustedes son los que tienen el tiempo en sus manos"**


	6. Encuentro

Este capitulo salio gracias a la combinación de los reviews q me han enviado... Espero q les guste

**

* * *

Cap 6 - Encuentro**

El sonido de la puerta azotándose con fuerza, los fuertes pasos que se escuchaban al subir las escaleras. Winry solo trataba de llegar a su habitación. Cerró con llave su cuarto y se arrojo hacia su cama.

**- Porque, porque no le dije que amaba a Edward **_rompiendo en lagrimas_

**- ¿Winry te encuentras bien?** _Pregunto la madre que se encontraba preocupada por su hija_

**- Quiero estar sola – no quiero ver a nadies **_respondió en llanto_

**- Será mejor que la dejes descansar **

**- Pero mama **

**- Ella esta pasando por una situación difícil y tu lo sabes **

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Winry se encerró en su cuarto

**- Ya es de noche **_mirando su ventana_** – me habré quedado dormida después de haber llorado tanto **

Era el momento de que Winry hablara con sus padres y no iba a esperar más tiempo. Bajo las escaleras muy lentamente pero el sonido de una discusión hizo que apresurara su paso.

**- Ya hemos hablado de esto Sara **

**- Pero esto esta mal – no podemos decidir su vida**

**- ¿Mama… papa…?** _Pregunto con temor ante esa situación_ **¿Por qué… díganme porque?**

**- Lo hicimos por tu bien **_respondió el padre_

**- Pero no pueden decidir por mí – esta es mi vida, además… yo no quiero casarme con el – yo.. Amo a otra persona **_teniendo su mirada fija en los de su progenitor _

**- Acaso es Edward Elric** _dijo muy fríamente tomando de desprevenida a su hija _

Winry muy sorprendida de que su padre sepa de quien se trataba solo respondió muy decididamente **si… yo lo amo**

**- Pues no lo voy a permitir- nunca permitiré que mi hija se involucre con un Elric** _desafió con su mirada_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El sonido del tic tac por parte del reloj hacia que se asentara muy intranquilo

**- Porque no vas a verla – desde que regresamos has estado muy callado y no es común verte así, acá...so pasó algo o escuchaste algo que te perturbo **

Esto último hizo recordarle lo furioso que estaba y mas aun. Se paro deprisa del sofá donde se encontraba y se dispuso a retirarse

**- ¿Adonde vas Ed?** _pregunto la madre _

**- Solo iré a dar un paseo – no te preocupes volveré temprano** _saliendo de la casa_

**- Roy…. **

**- ¿si?**

**- ¿Quisiera preguntarte algo?**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**- Acaso no entiendes que yo amo a otra persona **_rogó la rubia_

**- Y tú no entiendes que no se puede confiar en los militares **_se acerco a su hija que estaba llorando a mares la abrazo con fuerza_ **yo no quiero que sufras, yo solo quiero protegerte – Es por ello que no permitiré que esos malditos militares vuelvan hacernos daño **

**- Pero esta no es la manera de protegerme – No todos son iguales padre **

**- ¿Y como puedes afirmar que el es diferente?**

**- Yo.. Yo… solo lo se – Por que mi corazón me lo dice **_tocándose su pecho con ambas manos _**además no se como puedes comprometerme con alguien que no conozco, no se porque confías tanto en el y no en tu hija **

_Se quedo callado por unos segundos ante esa respuesta_** ¡Que ya no se hable más! – te casaras con Alphonse **

Con más lagrimas en su rostro, Winry se fue de su casa

**- ¡Winry! **_grito Sara_** ¡Winry! **

Urey solo se inmuto a seguir con sus asuntos, sentándose en su sillón y tomando su periódico

**- Permitirás que esto siga continuando **_observando a su esposo_ **nuestra hija se nos esta alejando cada vez mas **

Urey solo simulaba estar leyendo el periódico, pero estaba muy atento a las palabras de Sara, pero su enfado hacia los militares y su orgullo no se lo permitían darse cuenta del verdadero problema.

Mientras tanto Winry seguía corriendo sin darse cuenta a donde iba, se aferro a un árbol para poder secar sus lágrimas y tranquilizarse un poco

**- Sin pensarlo llegue a este lugar** _exclamo_ **ahora que debo hacer **_miro hacia el cielo azul rodeada por muchas estrellas _**es igual como aquella noche **_musito_

--------------------- Flash Back (Winry POV) -----------------

_El frió de la noche, las nubes que tapaban la brillante luna hacia que esa fuera la noche mas oscura y tenebrosa. Ese día me encontraba sola; me había perdido, y lo único que hacia era llorar, pensé que nadies me iba a encontrar, pero luego escuche el fluir del rió y eso me tranquilizo. Recordé que mi papa me había dicho que este rió me llevaba a la ciudad de Rizenbull, solo debía seguirlo._

_Me había sentido tranquila al haber recordado las palabras de mi papa y supe desde ese momento que el siempre estaría ahí para protegerme, yo apenas tenia 5 años y aunque el siempre no tenia tiempo para jugar conmigo, yo siempre estaría para el y apoyarlo en lo que fuese. _

_Seguí el camino indicado, pero en el transcurso escuche un ruido detrás de los arbustos, pensé que podría ser el viento, luego se me vino en la mente que podría ser un animal grande y que trataría de comerme, el solo pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que llorara mas y mas, así que me eche a correr. Al parar me di cuenta que había perdido el camino del rió, eso me hizo sentir mas miedo, ya se había hecho tarde y talvez nadie me encontraría; llore y llore hasta mas no poder. _

_Volví a escuchar ese sonido detrás de los arbustos, quise correr pero ya no pude, ya no me quedaba mas fuerzas, así que me quede quieta, abrase mis piernas y oculte mi cabeza entre ellas, escuche que algo se acercaba, yo trataba de no moverme y cerré mis ojos con todas mis fuerzas. _

**_- ¿Te encuentras bien? _**

_Fue lo que escuche, levante muy lentamente mi cabeza y vi una imagen pequeña, distinguí que esta se acercaba a mí hasta ponerse de mi altura. Lo mire fijamente y me di cuenta que era un niño, yo aun estaba con mucho miedo así que no dude en abrazarlo._

**_- ¿Estas bien? _**

_Volvió a preguntarme y yo solo dije: tenía mucho… mucho… miedo - creí que nadies me encontraría. Me acaricio la cabeza así como lo hacia papa y me contesto **-** **ya todo esta bien** esas palabras me reconfortaron mucho _

_**- Gracias por haberme encontrado** le conteste _

**_- Creí haber escuchado a alguien llorando pero solo encontré un ángel _**

**_- ¿Ángel? _**

**_- Eres como un ángel, pero… aun te falta abrir tus alas _**

_Me reí por las palabras que había dicho _

**_- Esas son tus alas, tu linda sonrisa - nunca dejes de sonreír _**

_Reímos ambos por un rato._

_**- ¿Como te llamas?** Le pregunte_

**_- Mi nombre es Edward y el tuyo_**

**_- Winry _**

**_- Ese es un buen nombre para un ángel _**

**_- ¿Sabes como regresar? _**

_**- Sígueme **me brindo su mano para poder levantarme - **no te separes de mi **aun tomando mi mano _

_Caminamos por un buen rato hasta que volví a escuchar el fluir del rió, luego vimos unas luces que se acercaban a nosotros, trate de retroceder por el miedo que tenia pero la mano de Edward me retuvo._

_**- Estoy contigo** me dijo luego escuche que alguien me llamaba _

_**- ¡Winry¡ Winry!….** Se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca – **Esa es la voz de mi papa **dije** ¡aquí estoy! **grite_

**_- Winry por fin te encuentro, tu madre y yo estábamos preocupados - nunca mas te volveremos a dejar sola_** _mi madre_ _me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y trataba de contener sus lagrimas _

**_- Pero no estuve sola papa, Edward fue quien me encontró_**

_**- ¿Edward?** se giro para ver de quien se trataba **muchas gracias** abrazándolo también _

_**- Yo solo quise ayudar** respondió con timidez_

_**- Edward por fin te encuentro **dijo con esmero la madre del menor acompañada de su esposo **estábamos preocupados por ti – ¿porque te fuiste así de repente? **_

_Se acercaron ambas personas en donde se encontraba mi nuevo amigo_

**_- ¿Mama… papa? Estoy bien, no se preocupen – Es que escuche a un ángel _**

**_- ¿Un ángel? _**

_**- Disculpen **interrumpió mi padre **pero no lo vayan a reprender – gracias a su hijo es que mi menor hija se encuentra bien **_

_**- No se preocupe… pero me alegra que su hija se encuentre bien **respondió el mayor de ellos** – disculpen mi educación mi nombre es Hohenheim **brindándole su mano en muestra de saludo** y ella es mi esposa Trisha – nosotros somos los Elric **_

**_- Yo soy Urey y ella es Sara, mi esposa, nosotros somos los Rockbell_**

_Ambas familias se volvieron muy amigas desde entonces y yo no me separe de mi nuevo amigo, hasta que sucedió lo que sucedió._

------------------------------ Fin del Flash Back ------------------------------------

**- Ese día era igual como este**_ suspiro_** - aun me siento perdida y sola **

**- No estas sola **

**- ¿Edward que haces aquí? **

**- ¿Puedo acompañarte? **_Sentándose junto a su lado_

Winry pudo notar que algo raro le pasaba a Ed, pareciera que su actitud había cambiado.

Se quedaron callados por un largo tiempo.

_**- Acaso no piensas decirme lo que sucedió esta mañana **pensó Ed _

**- ¿Ed?**

**- ¿Si? **_Entusiasmado por lo que le iba a decir_

Acaso era el momento de que Winry le contara lo sucedido, iba a ser el momento oportuno o nuevas distorsiones pasaran.

**- Que pasara si… si_….- Porque no le puedo contar, tengo que hacerlo, pero tengo miedo_** _– pensó _- _contendiendo sus lágrimas_

Winry se sentía muy perturbada y con mucho miedo del solo hecho en pensar la palabra "separación"

Edward solo la observaba, talvez el comprendía por la situación que estaba pasando y tendría muchas cosas de que pensar. Pero de algo estaba seguro no iba a dejar que nadies los separe de nuevo.

El silencio era su única respuesta y hacia que el ambiente sea más frió.

**- Ese día también hacia frió **

**- ¿Ese día?... ¿aun lo recuerdas?**

**- No podría olvidarlo… además…. **

**- ¿Además que…..?**

Edward se puso en frente de winry, la miro fijamente y la tomo de la mano.

**- Ese día te dije que no te separes de mi y no quiero que lo hagas – sabes que puedes confiar en mi **

**- Edward yo…** _derramando algunas lagrimas _

Winry solo lo abrazo con muchas fuerzas y sollozando aun más, Edward le acaricio el cabello como esa vez y tratando de tranquilizarla.

**- Las lagrimas no van bien en un ángel – tienes que abrir tus alas** _tocándole sus mejillas y secando sus lagrimas _

Las palabras pareciera que habían hecho efecto, puesto que la joven se sentía mucho mejor y estaba dispuesta a contarle todo.

**- Hoy día mis padres….**

Pero antes de poder continuar Edward la silencio con un beso, ella solo le correspondió

_**-** Después de que separaron _**ya lo se**

**- Sa….bes lo de Al…phonse** _tartamudeo _

**- Shh….** _la cayo con el dedo índice_ **no hay que hablar de el** _recordando lo de esta mañana _**esta noche es de nosotros **

**- ¿A que te refieres con eso? **

**- No permitiré que nadie te tenga – yo soy el único que puede estar a tu lado** _lo dijo con mucha determinación_

Winry solo asintió con la cabeza y posándose sobre el pecho de su acompañante. El solo estar tan juntos hacían que sus deseos flotaran afuera. /aun no se si voy hacer un lemon, pero en este cap no será/

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol dieron su aviso.

**- Winry baja de inmediato** ordeno el padre en un tono de seriedad

**- Aquí estoy **

**- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? - ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? **

Ella solo se quedo callada y con su mirada cabizbaja

**- Estuviste con el – ¿verdad?** _En un tono desafiante_

Ella aun permanecía callada, pero esta vez su mirada se fijaron a los de su progenitor

**- Te prohibí verlo **

**- No me puedo alejar de el padre** _respondió _

**- Acaso piensas desafiarme jovencita **

El sonido de unos golpes por parte de la puerta hizo que interrumpieran la discusión.

**- Buenos días – espero no interrumpir nada **

**- Oh no… no, llego en buen momento **_dijo el doctor_

- **Espero que no les moleste que salga con su hija – quisiera hablar con ella **

Urey solo con su mirada dio orden de que su hija fuera con el.

---------------------- Ya por el camino -----------------------

**- Nunca pensé que una mujer me tuviera así, siempre estuve solo y nunca conocí el cariño de alguien que no sea el de mis padres, gracias a ellos es que soy tan exitoso y a crecido nuestra organización, pero eso no es lo que busco – las mujeres solo me ven por la fama que tengo y no de lo que soy – en cambio tu... eres muy distinta a ellas, tu sencillez, tu amabilidad, y tu delicadeza fue lo que mas me atrajo **_su mirada se posaron a los de ella_

**- ¿Porque me estas diciendo todo esto? **

**- Creo que solo quería que alguien me escuche **

Alphonse tendría casi la misma edad que Edward y en su corta vida no ha podido disfrutarla, viviendo en un mundo tan capitalista.

**- No quiero que te separes de mí **_se acerco y la abrazo pero esta en los pocos segundos se separo_

**- Agradezco el cariño que sientes hacia mí – pero no puedo aceptarlo **

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Es que amo a otra persona y no quisiera traicionar su confianza – pero puedo aceptar tu amistad **

**- No lo voy a permitir **_musito para si _

Alphonse podría parecer una persona muy pacifica pero al igual que todos tenia un defecto, no le gustaba perder y menos con algo que anhelaba tanto

**- Espero que comprendas por que no me puedo casar contigo**

**- Lo comprendo, … pero no lo acepto – tu debes ser mía **

La tomo del brazo, y de así de rápido la beso, ella trataba de liberarse, pero la fuerza de Alphonse era mayor, forcejearon por unos segundos, el ruido de una bofetada por parte de la joven fue lo que interrumpió la acción.

**- Como pudiste **_tocándose los labios_

Alphonse aun estaba conmocionado por la bofetada, pero luego recobro la razón. Winry solo se inmuto a irse.

**- Porque…porque me tiene que suceder esto** _corriendo sin ver hacia atrás, se sentía culpable _

Alphonse trato de seguirla pero en el paso se encontró con Edward que para su desgracia había observado todo.

**- Maldito como te atreviste** dándoles golpes sin parar

Alphonse al principio no podía detener los golpes de Edward, pero después le fue fácil.

**- No creas que por ser un alquimista puedas vencerme **_deteniendo uno de sus golpes_

**- ¿Como sabes que soy alquimista?** _Se sorprendió_

**- Se mas de lo que te puedas imaginar… Edward Elric **

Un sinnúmero de golpes seguidas por otros, Ed estaba completamente furioso.

**- No dejes que la ira te controle** _se bufo_

**- A ver que te parece esto** _junto sus manos y transmuto un arma en forma de lanza y ataco a su contrincante _

**- Nada mal pero te falta mas movimientos** _dándole un golpe en el abdomen, la cara y otros lugares vitales. _

**- Al parecer sabes luchar** _se burlo el ambarino - esto hizo enfadar mas a Alphonse_

**- Ella será mía y ya lo veras – yo no suelo perder… siempre consigo lo que quiero **

Esto ultimo amargo más a Edward así que no se quedo atrás y con un movimiento de su pie hizo que se cayera

**- Ahí es donde deberías estar…. en el suelo **_Con el arma por encima del cuello de Alphonse lo amenazo_ **No te vuelvas a acercar a Winry o te ira muy mal **

Retirando el arma se digno a irse.

**- No me resignare tan fácil **

* * *

Notas de la autora

Casamiento

¿Aceptación o no?

Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme sus comentarios, no se si quieren que escriba un medio lemon, para ponerlo mas interesante. Si quieren, háganmelo saber

Próximo capitulo: **"Decisión" **


	7. Desicion

**Cap 7 – Decisión **

El malestar era intenso, no solo por los golpes que había recibido sino por las palabras dichas de Alphonse.

**- Tengo que hacer algo y rápido** _pensó, hizo silencio por unos minutos después de meditar la situación_ **ya he tomado una decisión **

El ambarino estaba completamente furioso por los que sus ojos habían presenciado, esa imagen en su mente no se borraba.

Acaso eran celos, celos que habían estado ocultos en lo más profundo de su corazón y que el solo hecho en pensar que alguien mas osaría tocar algo que ya le pertenecía, que anhelaba tanto.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Winry después de haber llegado a casa, se había encerrado en su habitación. El ocaso se acercaba y los pensamientos de la joven estaba sumidos en profunda tristeza, no solo por lo acontecido con Alphonse sino por lo que había escuchado.

**--------------------------- Flash Back ----------------------- **

**_- Ya esta decidido se casara lo antes posible _**

**_- Aun seguiras mandando en la vida de nuestra hija, Urey ella no aceptara_**

**_- Es por eso que no le avisaremos… aun, solo cuando todo este listo – ya lo tengo todo planeado_**

**_- Pero esto es injusto para ella _**

**_- Injusto es lo que nos han hecho esos malditos militares_**

**_- Pero eso ya quedo en el pasado_**

**_- Nunca lo olvidare y tu tampoco deberías – además ya lo he decidido se casara a mas tardar mañana, antes del ocaso_**

_La anciana Pinako que había presenciado aquella discusión se aparto de la habitación, puesto que no había mas remedio sabia como era la actitud de Urey, pero se dio cuenta de que su joven nieta había escuchado, su mirada estaba perdida al paso que soltaba unas leves lagrimas, Winry solo se dirigió a su habitación para asimilar lo escuchado. Su abuela no soportaba verla así, en ese estado._

--------------------------- **Fin del Flash Back ----------------------**

Al parecer no solo el problema era en la casa Rockbell sino también en la de los Elric.

Por una extraña razón Hohenheim ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

**- Te desapareces por unos días sin decir nada y ahora vienes a criticar mis acciones** _reto con una mirada desafiante a los de su padre _

**- No vengas a hablarme así jovencito, recuerda que aun sigo siendo tu padre **

**- Pues no para mí, lo único que te importa es complacer a los de alto rango y ni siquiera te preocupas en tu propia familia – si eso es ser un verdadero alquimista pues no quiero seguir siéndolo**

Ed nunca pensó que podría hablarle así a su propio padre.

**- Acaso lo haces por ella, dejarías todo por ella, recuerda que es una Rockbell y te lo he prohibido**

El joven tomo un suspiro antes de responderle.

**- Dejaría hasta mi propia vida solo por ella y no me lo vas a impedir**

**- Si sigues involucrándote con esa Rockbell, ten por seguro que no volverás a ver a tu madre**

Ed que estaba a punto de retirarse de la habitación fue detenido por estas ultimas palabras, acaso su padre haría algo como eso, solo por impedir que este con ella.

**- Lo único que te queda son las amenazas, no es cierto?**

**- Ya esta decidido, no permitiré que veas a la menor de los Rockbell**

**- Pues eso esta por verse **

Sin más que decir Ed solo se retiro dejando a su padre sumamente enojado.

…………………………………………………………………….

El joven ambarino miraba fijamente el horizonte, veía como caer lentamente la espesura de la noche. No se podía saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

**- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer Ed? **Dijo roy que se encontraba observando a su amigo desde tras **¿no pensaras en retar a tu padre?**

**- Aun no lo se**

**- ¿Y que es lo que haras?**

**- Me iré lejos de aquí **

**- No pensaras en dejar todo….**_hubo un pequeño silencio_

**- Roy te pido que cuides a mi madre en mi ausencia **

Le dio la espalda a su amigo para luego despedirse.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El viento era testigo de cuantas lágrimas había derramado ese día puesto que este las secaba con sus suaves brisas.

Acaso debía hacer algo o que la situación siga con su marcha hasta esperar lo inevitable, pero no quería vivir en ese infierno se sentía prisionera del destino que le habían impuesto, pero algo debía hacer.

**- Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más**

**- Solo sigue tu corazón**

Winry se dio vuelta sorprendida al ver a su abuela que la observaba enternecidamente.

**- Abuela… pero como**

**- Aun guardo la llave de tu prisión – solo tu decides tu destino, se que lo amas y es por ello que debes mantener eso y dejar de lado tus inseguridades**

No sabia que decir solo sabia que esas palabras la calmaban. Winry abrazo con fuerza a su abuela y empezó a echar lágrimas pero esta vez era diferente. Ahora sabía lo que tenia que hacer. Ya se había decidido.

Winry miro fijamente las estrellas que empezaron a dar aviso esa noche oscura, tomo sus cosas para luego irse, pero sin antes despedirse de su abuela y dándole las gracias.

··································································································

**- Quiero verla poder sentir sus labios o al menos por esta noche**

El joven se encontraba solo en el acostumbrado lugar de siempre que le traía hermosos recuerdos – **sino estas conmigo la luna no brilla como antes **observaba como la luna se ocultaba por las nubes por lo que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado

**- ¿Ed?**

No necesita esperar que las nubes se disiparan y ver de quien era aquella persona, sabia quien era.

**- Winry…..**

**- Yo… solo quería verte** _le respondió con suma timidez_

**- Yo también**

Al parecer sus mentes y corazones se unieron por un instante al pensar cada uno lo mismo.

**- ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?**

**- Solo… seguí mi corazón….**

Ed se acerco a Winry tanto así que quedaban escasos centímetros entre ambos. Tomo despacio sus delicadas manos, para luego proseguir con su cometido.

**- En.. este lugar fue donde nos conocimos, nos reencontramos y nos enamoramos y ahora este será el lugar donde yo Edward Elric quisiera pedirte que te cases conmigo a ti Winry Rockbell**

Le coloco un anillo de plata en uno de sus dedos. En ese momento el poder darle una respuesta, el poder decirle que "si" le era muy difícil, y solo se lo expreso brindándole un dulce beso.

**- Eso significa que si **_ahora era el quien estaba nervioso_

Winry solo asintió con la cabeza

Se besaron, abrazaron, no necesitaban de una ceremonia formal para designar que ya estaban casados, solo se necesitaban a ambos.

Ahora los jóvenes emprenderían un nuevo viaje, una nueva vida que les estaba esperando. Así que tomaron el primer tren que los llevaría a su destino

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Esa mañana era perfecta para los recién casados, su nuevo destino se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo llamado Rush Valett, y aunque no era un pueblo como el de Rizembull, se podía apreciar que era tranquilo y valuar la paz y además era bien respetado por los pueblerinos. Pensaron que era perfecto para un nuevo comienzo.

Por otro lado volviendo a Rizembull ese día no era tan agradable para la familia Rockbell, en especial para Urey que se encontraba sumamente molesto.

**- No lo puedo tolerar, como es posible que haya sucedido esto**

**- No se preocupes yo buscare a su hija **

**- Creo que lo mas conveniente para usted es terminar con este compromiso – solo espero que acepte mis mas sinceras disculpas en nombre de mi hija**

**- No tiene por que hacer eso, estoy seguro que todo es culpa de ese tal Edward Elric – además… yo amo a su hija y tenga por seguro que la voy a encontrar**

······················································································································

Ese día se había pasado rápido para ambos jóvenes, ahora debían encontrar un lugar donde hospedarse, puesto que la noche se acercaba y el frió de ese lugar era conocido.

Entraron a un hotel que estaba cerca por el camino. Dentro se poda apreciar el detalle de las paredes, el piso alfombrado y adornos de mármol, y un gran candelabro que iluminaba la espaciosa sala.

Un gentil caballero los atendió al entrar.

**- ¿Cuántas habitaciones? **_pregunto_

**- Una **_respondió el joven _

Winry le incomodo un poco el pensar que estaría sola con el, ahora el era su esposo, compartirían la misma habitación, la misma mesa y entre otras cosas mas. Pero hasta que punto pudieran llegar. Un sinnúmero de inseguridades pasaron por su mente.

Entraron a la habitación indicada, dentro se podía ver la sala aunque no era muy grande pero tenía lo necesario y al lado la cocina, dos puertas una que conducía al baño y la otra a la habitación.

Ed noto que la mirada de Winry estaba perdida y que denotaba nerviosismo, pues la comprendía ella nunca había pensado que se fugaría de su casa, que contragiera matrimonio y que de un momento a otro conviviera con el. Y solo para estar juntos.

**- Este ha sido un día largo, así que será mejor que durmamos**

Ed se dirigió hacia la habitación, pero noto que Winry aun permanecía en el mismo lugar y callada.

_**- Que durmamos que quiso…. decir con eso **pensó con un tono de nerviosidad_

**- ¿Winry estas bien?**

**- Si…. Es solo que….**

**- No tengas miedo, no te tocare si así lo deseas**

**- No es eso** _se quedo unos segundos en silencio antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas_ **solo quiero estar segura de lo que voy hacer, he llegado hasta aquí y no me voy a retractar**

Ed se acerco a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

**- No debes temer, ambos seremos responsables de lo que pueda suceder, además… sabes que te amo y nunca haría algo que te hiriera.**

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que la joven disipara sus dudas.

Tal vez era ese el memento de demostrarse su amor. Ella se aferro al abrazo de su esposo, mientras sentía como sus manos de el acariciaban su cuerpo por encima de su vestido, eso hizo que un leve gemido soltara la joven por lo que no paso desapercibido para el ambarino, así que siguió con esos toques, pero esta vez con mas intensidad.

Poco a poco fue despojándola de su vestimenta, la conducio hacia la cama y posándose sutilmente encima de ella. Primero empezó con suaves caricias sobre su piel desnuda, para luego comenzar con tiernos besos. Empezó a descender desde el cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, pero estos aun no estaban descubiertos, el joven amante deseaba poder tocarlos, lamerlos, sentirlos, así que rápido le quito el fastidioso sostén. Winry ante el disfrute de esas caricias solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras sentía esas caricias, besos y roces que provocaban ambos cuerpos.

Era el momento de que ella actuara, ya no podía resistir más, quería que la haga suya. Le despojo de la camisa que llevaba puesta para acto seguido empezar con sus pantalones, comenzó a acariciar su bien torneado pecho de su esposo, ya que debido al entrenamiento que había llevado estaban muy bien formados.

Ahora a ambos solo les cubría una sola prenda, algo que impedía que fueran uno solo, sabia que la joven lo deseaba tanto como el la deseaba a ella, Ed tomando la iniciativa la despojo de su ultima prenda para luego ella hacer lo mismo. Ya no habían más impedimentos. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, era señal de que empezara. El joven amante introdujo lentamente su miembro para tratar de no incomodarla, al cabo que lo hacia marcaba su propio ritmo. Winry lo entrelazo con sus piernas para que las penetraciones se intensificaran y sentía como la excitación la invadía por dentro.

Ed se apodero totalmente de la situación, deseaba poder tenerla así, sentirla dentro, tocarla con mas desesperación.

Cada segundo que pasaba las embestidas del joven aumentaban al igual que su ritmo, provocando que ella soltara fuertes gemidos. Las manos de el recorrían todo su cuerpo al igual que sus labios.

Ella no podía resistir tanto deseo por lo que varias veces entre jadeos y suspiros mencionaba el nombre de su esposo en señal de que no se deteniera, esto lo excitaba mas a el, por lo que no se detuvo y siguió con sus embestidas llegando a la virginidad de su joven esposa.

El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de ambos amantes hacia que el frió pasara desapercibido. Ahora se encontraban exhaustos, sus respiraciones descontroladas y agitadas. Ambos aun permanecían unidos, Ed miraba el cuerpo de su esposa, su belleza, su bien formada cintura. Sus miradas se clavaron del uno con el otro. En un último movimiento el joven acaricio sus mejillas de su esposa para brindarle un tierno beso, mientras se acomodaba al lado de ella.

No sabían porque lo habían hecho, talvez se dejaron llevar por la situación, pero solo sabían que se amaban y que necesitaban expulsar ese deseo que había estado oculto en ellos.

**- Winry te arrepientes de todo esto**

**- No… me siento segura al estar contigo – solo estoy un poco sorprendida **

**- ¿Sorprendida?**

**- Sorprendida de que me hayas propuesto matrimonio **

Hubo un corto silencio por parte de Ed.

**- Es solo que…. Que no permitiré que alguien mas te tenga** _Ed la tomo de las manos_ **yo soy el único que puede estar a tu lado, el único que puede poseerte y el único… que puede tocar tus labios** _eso le hizo recordar lo furioso que estaba con Alphonse_

Esas palabras sonaban duras y a la vez tiernas /si me lo preguntan para mi suenan machistas… pero bueno /. Poder sentirse segura, poder sentirse amada por ese ser tan especial, le daban las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

**- Tú y yo nos pertenecemos y nadies nos podrá separar**

Un último beso se dieron antes de quedar profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron el rostro del joven, lo que hizo que se despertara. Trato de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertar a su acompañante que dormia placidamente al lado de el. Pudo observarla en todo su esplendor, deseaba poder poseerla de nuevo, repetir lo acontecido de anoche.

La joven abrió sus ojos y encontrándose a su esposo que la miraba detenidamente.

**- Buenos días mi Julieta** _posando sus labios sobre los de ella_

**¿Julieta?**

**- Hace tiempo leí una obra…."Romeo y Julieta" y pienso que se parece a nuestra historia** /por que será /

**- Entonces tu serás mi romeo - ¿y como termina la obra?**

**- No lo recuerdo bien pero nosotros forjaremos nuestro final **

**

* * *

Notas de la autora**

……………………………………….

Este es mi primer lemon, nunca creí q escribiría uno, así q no se como me salio, ustedes luego me criticaran……..jijijij

Bueno espero que me disculpen por no haber escrito antes, es que tuve unos pequeños problemitas y andaba sin ánimos.

También si encuentran unas palabras cursis, eso es algo que no acostumbro hacer... Pero bueno… fue a pedido de mi hermana y de ustedes ya que de eso se basa la obra

Hasta otra ocasión y tratare de no tardarme tanto. Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
